firearmcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
T-28 obr. 1934g.
Overview |place of origin = |manufacturers = Red Putilov Factory|produced period = 1934 - 1938|num built = 318|dates in service = 1934 - ?|dev from = T-28 M1932|dev into = T-28 M1938|main gun = 76.2mm KT-28 L/25 (70 rounds)|main gun sight = TOP, POP|gun traverse = 360° manual|gun elevation = -10° to +40° manual|coaxial gun = 7.62x54mmR DT (shared 7938 rounds)|left hull turrets = 7.62x54mmR DT (shared 7938 rounds)|right hull turrets = 7.62x54mmR DT (shared 7938 rounds)|other gun = Rear facing on turret: 7.62x54mmR DT (shared 7938 rounds)|armour type = Welding|armour = 10 - 30mm|armour hull front = 30mm @ 65°|armour hull sides = 20mm @ 90°|armour hull rear = 20mm @ 20°|armour hull top = 15mm|armour hull bottom = 15mm|armour turret front = 20mm @ 90°|armour turret sides = 20mm @ 90°|armour turret rear = 20mm @ 90°|armour turret top = Main turret: 15mm MG turrets: 10mm|armour structure frnt = Glacis: 15mm @ 25° Bow: 30mm @ 65°|armour structure side = 20mm @ 80°|armour structure rear = 10mm @ 85°|armour structure top = 10 - 15mm|armour mantlet = 20mm @ 90°|crew = 6 (Commander, Driver, Loader, Gunner, Machine Gunner, Machine Gunner)|radio = T-28V: 71-TK-1|weight = 28500kg|length = 7.44m|width = 2.9m|height = 2.86m|engine = M-17L|power weight = 17.54hp/t|type n displacement = V12, 500hp @ 1400rpm|gears = 5 forward, 1 reverse|ground pressure = 0.77kg/cm²|ground clearance = 0.56m|fuel capacity = 650L Diesel|fuel mileage = Onroad: 295L/100km|operational range = Onroad: 220km Offroad: 160km|speed = Onroad: 37km/h Offroad: 20km/h|trench crossing = 2.9m|max fording depth = 0.8m|suspension = Coil spring|max grade = 45°|vert obstacles = 1m|roadwheels = 12: 2 per bogie, 6 bogies|return rollers = 4|sprocket wheel location = Rear, double|idler sprockets location = Front, double|track type = Central guide, steel links|track ground contact = 5.35m|links = 76|track width = 390mm|ger captured = Panzerkampfwagen 746®|designer companies = SKB-2|designer ind = O.M. Ivanov|period designed = 1934}}The T-28 obr. 1934g. (German Intelligence: T-28A) is a Soviet medium tank developed in 1934. It is an updated model of the T-28 obr. 1932g., with the main upgrade being the new KT-28 main gun. Variants ;T-28 obr. 1932g. :Original model. ;T-28 obr. 1934g. :Updated model, features the KT-28 main gun. ;T-28V obr. 1934g. :Command version of the T-28 obr. 1934g., with the 71-TK-1 radio. ;T-28 obr. 1938g. :Updated model, features the L-10 main gun. ;T-28E obr. 1938g. :Up-armoured version of the T-28 obr. 1938g.. ;T-28 obr. 1940g. :Updated model with conical turret. ;T-28M :Experimental model with the 76.2mm F-34 main gun. ;T-28-85 :Experimental model with the 85mm F-30 main gun. ;T-28-95 :Experimental model with the 95mm F-39 main gun. Derivatives ;T-29 :Experimental model with Christie suspension. ;OT-28 :Model equipped with a flamethrower. ;IT-28 :Bridgelaying variant based on the T-28E obr. 1938g. but without the main turret, the machine gun turrets were kept. The bridge was 13m long and could support a vehicle of 50t. The tank was developed in 1938 and saw service in the Winter War. ;SU-8 :Self-propelled gun variant. Category:Russia Category:Soviet Union Category:WWII Category:Interwar Category:WWII Tank Category:Interwar Tank Category:Tank Category:Medium Tank